Imagin
The Imagin are a race of bodyless future invaders and the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Den-O. This race consists of about 60 Imagins. Imagins are not some monstrous alien beings, but the sentient essence from future humanity. They came form the future where human race race is completely destroyed. They get bodies when they enter a person. An Imagin's Body is actually formed and shaped to what a person thinks about. The people who get an Imagin have an Contract with them. If an Imagin does the thing that Person wants that person's Contract is complete and then the Imagin goes back in the past to do wreckage. History ''Kamen Rider Decade'' As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Imagin are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. The Albinoleo Imagin, as well as all three types of Mole Imagin, Axe Hand, Drill Hand, and Cross Hand, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Scorpion Imagin was one of several monsters who accompanied Apollo Geist in the World of Black RX. It was destroyed by Decade using Faiz Axel's power. The Cobra and Gecko Imagin were members of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Good Imagin Imagins which fight against the other Imagins who seek to destroy humanity. *Momotaros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryuutaros *Sieg *Deneb *Teddy *Buriburizaemon *Futaros Evil Imagin The evil Imagin, which make up the majority of the Imagin population, see the Taros as villains or traitors to their cause. *Bat Imagin *Chameleon Imagin *Crust Imagin *Crow Imagin *Rhino Imagin *Ivy Imagin *Owl Imagin *Whale Imagin *Wolf Imagin *Jelly Imagin *Tortoice Imagin *Scorpion Imagin *Spider Imagin *Bloodsucker Imagin *Molech Imagin *Cobra Imagin *Salamander Imagin *Gecko Imagin *Newt Imagin *Wasp Imagin *Bluebird Imagin *Rabbit Imagin *Anthopper Imagin *Kraken Imagin *Mole Imagin *Leo Soldiers *Leo Imagin *Panda Rabbit Imagin *Snail Imagin *Oct Imagin *Armadillo Imagin *Albinoleo Imagin *Snowman Imagin *Death Imagin *Negataros *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin *Ghost Imagin *Phantom Imagin *Shadow Imagin *Piggies Imagin *Mantis Imagin *Eve *Alligator Imagin Gigandeaths Whenever an Imagin is defeated, they sometimes reform their bodies along with a berserk state of mind, warping into one of three types of massive creatures called Gigandeath (ギガンデス, Gigandesu?, from "Gigantes"). The number of Gigandeaths emerging from an Imagin can be from a single Gigandeath, to two different types, to an entire army of them. These monsters are mindless and are filled by the urge of destroy. Whenever a Gigandeath emerges, only a Time Train can take it out. All three Gigandeaths are augmented into the Nega DenLiner's arsenal. *Gigandeath Heaven *Gigandeath Hades *Gigandeath Hell Allied Organizations *Shocker *Geldam *Gel-Shocker *Destron *G.O.D *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Fog Mother *Grongi *Lords *Mirror Monsters *Orphnochs *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Negatoros Corps *Fangire *Legendorga *Dopants *Greeed *Yummies *Dai-Zangyack Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Possessor Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal